Simplify the expression. $ (4x^{6}-3x^{3}) + (5x^{3}+x ) - ( 2x^{3}-7x) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(4x^{6}-3x^{3}) + (5x^{3}+x) + (-2x^{3}+7x)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4x^{6}-3x^{3} + 5x^{3}+x - 2x^{3}+7x$ Identify like terms. $ {4 x^6} - \color{#DF0030}{3 x^3} + \color{#DF0030}{5 x^3} + { x} - \color{#DF0030}{2 x^3} + {7 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { 4 x^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^3} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $4x^{6}+8x$